warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A Little Love
Allegiances Treeclan Leader: Shrubstar- A dark tabby Tom with bright green eyes, Deputy: Vineclaw- A grey patched white Tom who has tons of green stuck in his clans, Medicine Cat : 'Rowanberry- A reddish She-cat with blue eyes, ''Apprentice Lightpaw '''Warriors: Marigoldpelt- A blonde She-cat with green eyes, Rootfoot- A brown tabby Tom with Amber eyes Apprentice Darkpaw Plantclaw- A tan Tom with green eyes, Grassflight- A grey She-cat with light green eyes, who wouldn't stop rolling in the grass... Bushstalker- A black Tom with blue eyes, Apprentice Goldenpaw Leafnose- A brown and gray tabby with the greenest eyes of all, Apprentices: Darkpaw- A dark gray tabby Goldenpaw- A blonde tabby She-cat with Amber eyes, Lightpaw- A white Tom, with blue eyes, Queens: Flowerheart - A white speckled brown She-cat with a white underbelly and paw. She has green eyes, Flowerheart's kits: Leafkit- a She-cat who looks exactly like Leafnose, other than being a She-cat Rockkit- A dark grey tabby Tom with blue eyes. Agilekit- A brown and white speckled agile Tom with a Amber eyes, Elders: Frostedgrass- A white tom with green eyes, Stripedflower- A grey tabby She-cat with tons of stripes Wilddust- A light brown Tom with Amber eyes, ~ One ~ "Leafnose is dead." Shrubstar announced. No! Leafnose can't die on me now! Not now of all times! ''Flowerheart thought. Her heart beated wildly and it ached. Gasps went through the crowd of gathered warriors, apprentices and elders who wondered what the announcement was going to be. "What happened?!" Marigoldpelt meowed. "We don't know, we found him dead on Moonclan border." Vineclaw meowed. Tears began to stream down Flowerheart's face. Her heart ached in pain, in agony. Her paws twitched. She couldn't believe, she wouldn't. ''There is no way Leafnose is dead! ''Flowerheart thought. ''Quit trying you mousebrained queen to believe that! If he's dead, he's dead. No! You have kits to take care of! "At the gathering we will ask if any cat knows what happened. If you know something about it, please tell me." Shrubstar meowed. "Dismissed!" Flowerheart knew she needed to ask Shrubstar something. But should she really ask? She would find the answer on her own, she decided. "I'm sorry about Leafnose," Vineclaw meowed in his deep voice. He had always had a deep meow. "Don't be," She meowed quietly. She wouldn't let the tears drop. No she must not show emotion to the problem. "I saw you weeping," Vineclaw meowed quietly in return. "I need to take care of my kits..." She replied with a bit of anger. Flowerheart walked to the nursery. Her kits were being watched by Marigoldpelt, who didn't want to know about the meeting. The nursery was a little area behind one of the tall trees that surrounded the camp. It was thriving with green green grass. Several ferns aligned the borders of it. "How did it-" Marigoldpelt meowed but quickly stopped upon seeing my face. She knew exactly what happened. "Oh sweetheart-" "Please, not right now. I need to sit the vigil tonight. Can you watch them tonight?" She tried to hold the tears back. But they broke free. "Mama? Why are you crying?" It was Leafkit, the kit me and Leafnose named after him. I could cry iin front of my kits, I had to give them a worthwhile kithood. But how? An idea sprang into my mind. "Give me a second Leafkit, you're just growing up so fast! You look just like Leafnose!" She wasn't lying. They were growing fast. "I just need to go do something." ~ Two ~ Flowerheart walked into the sweet smelling medicine cat den. Lightpaw sat sorting herbs. "Need some help?" She meowed in a quiet tone. "Sure, sorry about Leafnose, I will try to find what happened as soon as possible!" He was always trying to be positive and keep everyone positive. Flowerheart giggled. "Good, I'll send the kits to help a bit." Flowerheart meowed. "Don't give them any thing." "I won't!" He was only 8 moons old. Flowerheart wasn't sure how many moons you needed to be a full fledged medicine cat. Flowerheart walked back to the nursery. "Mommy's got a surprise for you! Lightpaw will show you how to do some fun stuff! As long as you don't give him trouble!" Flowerheart didn't want to be rude. They deserved it after the little incident. The kits eyes widened. They looked so happy, how would she ever tell them about Leafnose? They had to find out from her. No one else. She'd tell them the tragic news tomorrow. The kits rushed for the medicine cat den. "You didn't have to do that you know. I assume you haven't told them, yet have you?" Vineclaw meowed standing at the entrance. He rubbed his fur over the tree at the entrance. "Shove off Vineclaw!" Marigoldpelt meowed. She never liked Vineclaw. He never liked her. "This doesn't concern you mouse brain." Vineclaw snapped. "I want you to leave me alone too," Flowerheart mumbled. "Sorry I couldn't hear you, widow." Vineclaw smirked. "She said she wants you to leave her alone!" Marigoldpelt hissed. "Why should I believe you?" Vineclaw hissed back. Vineclaw ran at he'd and tackled Marigoldpelt. Tears flooded into Flowerheart's eyes. She looked down and closed her eyes, she didn't want to see what would happen next. "What's gotten into to you Vineclaw?!" To her amazement, someone intervened. She opened her eyes and looked at the entrance to the nursery. Bushstalker stood there with Rootfoot at his side. "This filthy She-cat has a larger chance of killing Leafnose, than anyone in the clan." Vineclaw meowed flatly. K "Like we would believe that," Bushstalker meowed. "Give us one reason we shouldn't report you to Shrubstar." Rootfoot meowed. At this Vineclaw smirked. "I'll have you exiled." Vineclaw smirked a bigger smirk. Bushstalker gave a confused look. Rowanberry rushed into the nursery. Rootfoot jumped. ~ Three ~ "I have to tell you something," Rowanberry panted. "Shrubstar is-" :''What could of happened to Shrubstar? ''Flowerheart wondered. "Dead." Rowanberry panted, then fell to the ground. She had fainted. "Now, you see! Flowerheart would you be my mate?" Vineclaw asked. Flowerheart glared at him. "Never with a claw stabbing villain like you!" She ran to the medicine cat den. She know what she would need to do. Leave the clan. But she would need help. Lots of help. "Kits, we are going to stay in the medicine cat den for a few days." Flowerheart meowed. ''He can't hurt us here. Not with Lightpaw or Rowanberry around, especially if he wants to fulfill his Starclan oath. Would Starclan even let him become leader? ''Flowerheart hoped not. "Why mommy?" Agilekit asked. They had waited longer to name him. Flowerheart and Leafnose. "It's fine with me, ill make the moss beds right away!" Lightpaw left as Bushstalker and Rootfoot dragged Rowanberry in gently. She opened her eyes. "What happened?" Rowanberry asked. "We need your help, I think Leafkit might be sick." Leafkit gave a confused look. "Can we stay in your den til we know he's alright?" "I guess." Rowanberry sighed.